This disclosure relates, in general, to authentication of users and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to authentication of customers attempting to create or access an account at a financial institution.
Identity theft and fraud have caused great losses for financial institutions and consumers alike. To combat the illegal or unauthorized use of a consumer's account, financial institutions generally require the consumer to authenticate themselves. For example, the consumer uses a password to enter his or her account.
Unfortunately, the people committing the fraud or stealing identities are continually becoming more sophisticated. The methods used to enter illegitimately another person's account generally requires an ever-increasing need for preventative measures. In some cases, financial institutions are trying to use two or more preventative measures to authenticate users. However, using several preventative measures becomes increasingly hard to integrate into the financial institution's system and hard to maintain the preventative measures.
It is in view of these and other considerations not mentioned herein that the embodiments of the present disclosure were envisioned.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.